NaruSaku 16 Going on 30
by Narusaku1357
Summary: inspired by the movie 13 going on 30


Today was the day! It was her 16th birthday, and she couldn't wait to get her party going. She had a cake all ready pre-ordered and prefect. She just knew it. When she woke up, she quickly got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth before running to the door to leave. She passed the kitchen and grabbed the front door handle. "Where you going?" Her mother asked from the kitchen. She turned around and smiled. "Out. I'll be back later." Her mother nodded and she was soon out the door. 'Okay…..first things first………..the cake will be ready a little before the party starts, but I'll be home setting up….' She stopped and looked at the sky. "Oh!" She said as she remembered something. "Naruto lives close to the bakery. He can pick it up on the way to the party!" She squealed with happiness and ran off to her blonde friend's apartment.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She ran up the stairs and soon came to her destined apartment door. Then she reached up and knocked on it. Then after a few moments, the door opened, and the blonde she was looking for appeared. "Hey….Sakura-Chan……Happy birthday." He said as he rubbed his eye. "Hi Naruto, and thanks….can you do me a favor?" Sakura asked happily. "Yeah, sure….anything for you." He said after a small yawn. "Thanks, can you pick up my cake at the bakery on your way to my party?" She asked. He nodded and she went on. "Thanks….again….oh and it's under Sakura Haruno." She said as she started walking away. "K…see you later Sakura-Chan…" He mumbled as he closed his door. 'Alright….he's got the cake, and I got the party.' She thought as she walked down the street.

As Naruto went back to his business, a woman sat on his apartment complex and hummed a soft tune. "I've been watching these two forever now and I think it's about time they were taught a lesson…" She mumbled as she twisted her hair. She smiled and stood up. 'When he gets that cake…… I'll be sure he messes up, and it will give me the opportunity………..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, Sakura talked to her guests with a big smile on her face. Her 16th birthday was going to be perfect. She knew it. It had to be. She talked to Ino for while, and then made her way to Ten-Ten and Hinata. 'When is he going to get here?' Sakura thought as Ten-Ten spoke. She looked at the door and frowned. 'I hope everything went alright….' *Knock Knock* The door sounded. Sakura smiled and ran over to it. 'Thank god…' She thought as she opened the door. It wasn't him. "Hey." Sai said with a hand up. Sakura slouched and let him in. 'What the hell………..I didn't even invite him….' She mumbled in her thoughts. She shut the door and began walking back over to Ten-Ten and Hinata.

*Knock Knock* The door sounded again. She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "It better be Naruto this time or I'm going to kill someone" She muttered to herself as she walked over to the door. She opened the door, and her face lit up to see the blonde she'd been waiting for. "Naruto finally!" She yelled as people looked over. He laughed nervously and looked at Ino, who was now right next to Sakura. "Naruto………where's the cake?" Sakura then asked. He looked at her again and nervously smiled. "Heh……heh…..funny you should bring that up…" He mumbled.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at his right hand, and then she looked back up. "What happened?" She asked. "Well you see……I…..ummm……dropped…..it" He said with hesitation. Sakura's eyes widened and Ino tried to hold in a laugh. "But d-don't worry I got this…." He held out his right hand and presented them with a large cupcake. "A cupcake? Is this a joke Naruto…..because I'm not laughing…" Sakura muttered as she looked at the cupcake. "I wish, but I didn't have much money, so this was the only thing I could get…" He mumbled in response. This made almost everyone bust up laughing. Sakura shook her head and look at the ground. "How could you…." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sakura-Cha-" "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled as she ran past him. She started down the street and Naruto dropped the cupcake to chase after her. "Sakura-Chan wait!" He called as she made her way to a tree. She turned around and beamed at him. "WHY!?" She yelled. "Look Sakura-Chan, it was an accident, someone tripped me." He explained. "Someone tripped you?" She asked. He nodded and she seemed to get even angrier. "Naruto! I'm sure you were just imagining someone tripping you! That's how much of a damn klutz you are!" She yelled as she turned around and started walking away. "Wait Sakura-Chan." He called as she sat down behind the tree.

"I wish I could just skip all my birthdays now! Because you'd probably ruin them all!" She yelled. "But Sakura-Ch-" "DON'T 'But Sakura-Chan!' ME!" She interrupted. "I don't care if I skip them….I just don't want you ruining them!" She yelled. "Sakura-Chan, aren't you over doing it a little?" He asked as he walked over. "STAY BACK!" She yelled, making him jump back. 'It's about time I do my thing….' The woman from before in the tree thought. She fixed her hair and smiled. 'It's time you were taught a lesson…' She looked down and smiled at the upset Sakura. She then took out a bottle and opened it. 'Be careful for what you wish for….' She then thought as she let a small drop land on Sakura's head. She smiled again and disappeared. And without another word, Sakura passed out under the tree.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*RING RING* An alarm went. Sakura moaned and reached her hand out to turn it off. She found the clock, but couldn't find out how to turn it off, so she took hold of it and threw it at the wall. "I don't have an alarm…." She mumbled as she sat up. She opened her eyes, but saw that it was dark. "AAH! Kidnapped!" She yelled as she noticed that cloth was over her eyes. She slowly got off the bed and searched for the door. "Naruto I swear to god, if you took me to your place…..I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. She found the door and opened it. Then walking around the hallway, she found another door, and opened it. She walked inside and felt around. 'A bathroom….' She thought as she touched a mirror.

She reached up and took the cloth off, which soon became in view to be a sleeping mask. Then she raised an eyebrow and looked up. "AAAAAH!" She screamed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She hit the ground and breathed deeply. 'What the hell?' She thought as she peered over the sink. She was older. Her face was more womanly and mature. Her hair was much longer. And when she stood up, she saw that she was taller. "This is totally freaking me out…." She mumbled as she walked out of the bathroom. She looked down the hall and saw a few more doors, and then she looked the other way, only to see a nice living room, and large kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and opened a drawer. "Is this my house?" She asked herself as she looked at a knife. "HEY BABE?!" A voice yelled from down the hall. "AAH!" She jumped and looked at the door at the end of the hall. She started walking down it and held up the knife. "Who's there? I'm a kinoichi! I'll kill you!" She yelled as the door started to open. A man with black hair came out of the other bathroom, with nothing but a towel on and walked down the hall. "Have you seen my razor?" He asked.

"AAAH! You're naked!" She yelled as she pointed the knife at him. "Well yeah…I'm going to take a shower." He told her as he started to take the towel off. "AAH NO KEEP IT ON!" She yelled as she threw the knife. "Whoa!" He threw the towel back on and dodged the knife, before looking at her. "Are you okay Hun….you're throwing knives at me…." He said as he walked closer. She shook her head and grabbed a white coat off of the coat rack. "You're in your night gown babe…" He mumbled as she ran out. "Or you can just go to work like that…."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura made her way out of her home, and into the streets. "Okay….this is just weird…" She mumbled as she looked around. "This isn't my apartment complex, and that wasn't MY apartment…" She mumbled as she looked around. *BUZZ BUZZ* "AAH! What the hell was that?" She asked herself as she looked around. *BUZZ BUZZ* "Hey do you hear that?" She asked a woman that walked by. After a few moments the vibrating sound stopped and she sighed in relief. "There you are. Can we go?" A voice asked. She blinked and looked to her left.

A woman in the same coat with blonde hair stood to her left and seemed to be talking on a phone. "INO!" She yelled as she hugged her friend. "Oh my god, you'll never guess what happened this morning!" Sakura yelled as they started walking. "Ummm What?" Ino asked. "I woke up in this apartment I've NEVER seen before, and there's a guy in there too." Sakura told her. "Yeah….Nori….your boyfriend." Ino mumbled as she typed on her phone. "Boyfriend?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and kept texting. "Ino, how old am I?" Sakura then asked. "30 Why?" Ino asked back. '30!?' "Oh….just wondering, if you forgot or not…." Sakura mumbled. Ino shut her phone and rolled her eyes. "How can I forget how old YOU are?" She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"What's with the nightgown and no shoes anyway?" Ino then asked. Sakura stopped walking and looked at herself. "Oh….I didn't get dressed…." She mumbled. "Come on…" Ino said as she grabbed the pinkette's arm. They walked down the street and Sakura looked a little ahead. She saw a woman with long black hair talking to a store owner and her face lit up. "HINATA!" She yelled as she ran over; completely confusing Ino. Hinata looked over and saw that it was Sakura and turned around to walk away. "Wait Hinata!" Sakura called as she grabbed the timid girls arm. Hinata turned around slowly and nervously smiled. "H-HI Sakura-San……did you need anything?" She asked.

"No I just wanted to say hi……..bye…." She said as Ino grabbed her and started pulling her away. Hinata waved as Sakura waved and then soon disappeared around the corner and out of Sakura's sight. "So Ino….Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "Work….duh…" Ino mumbled. "I work?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and Sakura looked at the ground. "Where?" She then asked. "The hospital…." Ino said as they approached the very building. "I work at the hospital?" Sakura asked as they approached the door. Ino stopped and turned around. "Ok Sakura are you ok? Did you have too many drinks last night?" She asked as she set a hand on her forehead.

"I'm not hung-over…or drunk….I'm just……….Ummmmm….quizzing you!" Sakura said as a response. "Quizzing?" Ino asked. Sakura nodded and Ino sighed. "I don't like it….Stop it." She mumbled as she walked into the hospital. Sakura nodded and followed her inside. They walked up to the nurse's desk and Ino started writing on a piece of paper. *BUZZ BUZZ* "AAH! There it goes again!" Sakura yelled as she looked around. "What the hell is that?!" She yelled. Ino rolled her eyes and reached into Sakura's coat pocket. The just about a second later, she pulled out a cell phone and answered it. "Hello this is Dr. Haruno's cell; she's currently ill so Dr. Yamanaka is at your service." Ino said into it.

"I'm not Ill." Sakura said as Ino started walking away with the phone. "Dr. Haruno?" A nurse asked. Sakura turned around and saw that the nurse was handing her a clipboard. Sakura didn't take it. "Take it please?" The nurse asked. "Why?" Sakura then asked. "Because this man is impatient and has been waiting to go home for a long time. He just needs a quick check-up and you can let him go home ok?" The nurse explained. Sakura nodded and took the board. "Ok…." She mumbled as she started walking down a hallway. "Wrong hall Dr." The nurse said. "R-Right…" Sakura mumbled as she started for the other hall. She looked at the nurse and the nurse nodded, so she started down that hallway.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura finally reached the room and walked inside. 'What the hell am I supposed to do if he's fine?' She thought as she walked in front of a bed staring at the clipboard. She turned to face the bed and set the board down. "Ok….Mr.….." She looked back to the clipboard and read the name. "Mr. Uzumaki…….wait UZUMAKI?!" She yelled; waking up the sleeping blonde. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her. "Why did you have to go and wake me up like that?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and couldn't help but be amazed. "Wait…..Sakura?" He asked as she walked around the room. She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "I'm outta here…see you." He mumbled as he started getting out of the bed.

She grabbed his arm and pulled his face close to hers. "How old are you…." She asked grimly. "3O………….Why?" He asked. She smiled and sat on the bed next to him. "Just wondering….so how are you?" She asked. He blinked with a blank expression, and then without another word got off the bed to put his jacket on. "You're dressed already?" She asked; making him stop what he was doing. He turned around and put his hands in his pocket. "Yeah….I knew I was going home today." He told her. "Ohhh….So Naruto, what's new?" She asked as she set the board down. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm just being friendly." Sakura said. "Friendly? Since when did you suddenly want to be my friend again?" He asked. "Since n—what?" She muttered as she just realized what he had asked. "What do you mean?" She then asked. He shook his head as he rubbed his temples. "Sakura………..we haven't been friends for 14 years…." He mumbled. She lightly gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. "14…..years?" She asked. He nodded and zipped up his jacket. "Are you ok? I mean…..we haven't spoken in forever, and all of a sudden you're acting like you have no idea that you told me to never be your friend again…." He mumbled as he walked over to the door. "I did?" She asked. He nodded and then opened the door. "Whatever Sakura…..see you…" He walked out after a small wave, and Sakura looked at the ground.

'14 years…………'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ino?" Sakura asked as they walked down the street. "Yes?" Ino asked. "Why did I tell Naruto to….you know….beat it?" She asked. Ino stopped and looked at her. "Why are you bringing this up?" She asked. "Oh I get it…..it's another pop quiz….." Ino mumbled as she started walking again. "I don't remember Sakura….you'll have to ask him, but I'm sure that will confuse the living shit out of him." She then said as she stopped in front of an apartment complex. "Alright see you later Sakura." Ino said as she kissed her cheeks. She waved and was soon gone. Sakura blinked and looked up. 'I hope naked guy isn't home….' She thought as she made her way up.

When she finally reached her apartment, she looked around to see if the coast was clear and walked inside. With her luck, the place was empty. "Whew…." She sighed with relief and walked over to the bedroom. She walked inside and looked for a closet. After she found it she went inside, found herself a nice older looking version of her outfit, and found some shoes to wear. "Thank god…" She mumbled with relief as she walked around the room. "My feet don't hurt anymore…." She said as she opened the balcony door. She walked out and took a deep breath. She looked down to the streets and her face immediately turned to fear as she saw Nori entering the complex. 'Shit…its naked guy….' She thought as she shut the balcony door.

She took a few steps back and jumped over the rail. Landing in the streets, she was now safe. She stood up straight and brushed off her shirt as she smiled to the villagers. She then turned around and started walking. "Sakura?" A voice asked from behind her. She turned around and smiled to the sight. It was 31 year old Ten-Ten. She wasn't much different, just her hair. It was down and it passed her shoulder blades. Almost as long as Sakura's. "Hey Ten-Ten, What's up?" She asked. "This is a really stupid question, but I'm throwing it out there." Ten-Ten said. Sakura nodded and she went on. "I'm one of the supervisors of the spring ball going on this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to help set up, and help the other supervisor give dancing lessons." She then said.

Sakura sat there for a moment and Ten-Ten sighed. "I knew it was a stupid question, I'll go ask someone else…" She mumbled as she started to turn away. "I'll do it." Sakura then said. Ten-Ten turned around and smiled. "Really?" She asked. Sakura nodded and the brunette squealed with joy. "Ok I'll see you tonight at the dancing hall." She said as she started walking away. "Bye!" Sakura yelled as she waved.

Then, she remembered something.

"Wait Ten-Ten!" Sakura called. The brunette stopped and ran back over. "Yea?" "Naruto? Does he still live in the same apartment?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, he hasn't moved." Ten-Ten told her. "Wait! Why? From what I've heard, you two haven't spoken in like 14 years…" Ten-Ten then said. "We haven't. That's why I need to know, Thank you." Sakura waved and walked away. Ten=Ten did the same and they both went their different parts. 'I….I just really need to talk to him………..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Knock Knock* Sakura knocked on Naruto's door as soon as she got close to it. Moment later the door opened and Naruto peered through the small opening. "Hey Naruto, it's me Sakura I just want to tal-" She was interrupted as he shut the door. 'Did he…..' She then heard the handle spin again and this time the door opened the whole way. "Hey…" Naruto greeted. She smiled and hugged him. "We need to talk." She said as she let go and walked inside. He sighed and shut the door. She sat down on his table and looked at their photo. "Here…" Naruto said as he handed her a cup of water. "It's all I have right now." He said as he grabbed a book. She smiled and took a sip, as he set the book down.

"What's this?" She asked. "Some old pictures…." He mumbled as he opened it up. "I took a few of you and Ino awhile back; I don't think you guys have them." He said as he flipped through the pages. She smiled at the silly pictures and looked at him with wonder. "But if we weren't friends…then why?" She asked. He shut the book at leaned back. "Oh…I was just walking by, and Ino saw that I had a camera and was all like 'Naruto come take pictures of us!' and well I think you two were drunk or just didn't remember that it was MY camera, and well now the pictures belong to me."

She lightly giggled and he set the book back on the counter. "What did you need to talk about anyway?" He asked. "I just needed to talk." She said. "Wow…..you don't talk to me in 14 years and you decide to talk to me and want to know what was new all in one day." He sarcastically said. He shook his head and looked at the ground. "Well to tell you about new stuff. Nothing new is really going on besides the thing I have coming up." He said as he looked back up. "Thing?" She asked. "Yeah, next week." He told her.

She cocked her head and he sighed. "I told you about a month or two ago about it. I guess you really didn't care…" He mumbled as he walked over to the door. He opened it and she walked out. "I have some things to do tonight, I'll see you later and I'm sorry that wasn't much of a talk." He said. "Wait? What thing?" She asked. "You really don't remember?" He asked. She nodded. "Goodbye Sakura." He shut the door and left her standing there. "WAIT NARUTO! What thing? Please tell me." She pleaded as she stood at the door. He didn't respond. The door never opened. She sighed and then started for the street below. 'Damn it…..'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Sakura found a nice dress to help with the dance training. She smiled at herself in the mirror and grabbed her purse before heading out. She walked down the street and soon came to the dancing hall. "Ten-Ten?" She asked a brunette at the door. The girl turned around and smiled. "Nice dress Sakura." Ten-Ten said. "I figured you would have a nice one." She then said as she opened the door. "The other supervisor, and workers are in there setting up, and the dance trainees will be here shortly." Ten-Ten told her as Sakura walked inside. "You know. Gotta know how to dance for a spring fling ball." She then said with a laugh as the door shut.

Sakura smiled as she looked around. It was a large room. About the size of a high school gym, but slightly bigger. Ok….make that A LOT bigger. There was a stage in the back, and ladders all over the wall, with people at the top decorating the room. "UUUM EXCCUSE ME?!" She yelled, getting all eyes on her. As soon as all attention was on her, she heard someone yell to themselves 'What the fuck?' then a quick scream and crash to her left. She looked over and saw that one of the men had fallen. "Oh….I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU FALL!" She yelled as she ran over. The man stood up and fixed his T-shirt. Then Sakura stopped and her eyes widened. "Naruto?" She asked.

"Yes Sakura?" He asked as he took his foot out of an empty paint can. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm the 2nd supervisor…..what are YOU doing here?" He asked as he threw the can aside and walked over. "I'm here to help the 2nd supervisor teach a few people how to dance…." She told him. "Wow….and I get to dance with you…" He mumbled as he walked around her. "Nice dress…" He then mumbled as he put his jacket on. "Come on…." He grabbed her arm and led her to the stage, where they both sat and waited for the trainees. "So….that thing you were talking about?" She asked as the room was filled with the sounds of the busy workers.

"I don't feel like telling you since you don't remember." He said as he looked at the door. "Oh…Thanks…" She mumbled. Then someone tapped on her shoulder and she looked. "Kiba?" She asked as she saw the canine like man. "Hey Sakura….Don't mean to bother you, but I need to get in there." He said as he pointed to a trap door she was sitting on. "Sorry Kiba." She mumbled as she got up. She made her way to Naruto's right side and sat there, so Kiba could get into the door. "Is he one of the workers?" She then asked. Naruto nodded and Kiba was lost inside.

"They're on the stage." A voice said from the door. Naruto and Sakura both looked. There was a group of people dressed to learn ballroom dance. They all nodded and made their way over. Then Naruto stood up. "Alright who's ready to dance?" He asked as they were close enough. Sakura stood up as well and the group all raised their hands. "You guys didn't really have to raise your hands." He said with a laugh. The group joined in on the laugh and Sakura as well. Then after it quieted down, Naruto sat on the edge and started talking to a man that had a question.

"Dr. Haruno?"

Sakura blinked and looked over to a woman. "Oh yes that's me……and you are?" She asked as she pointed to the woman. "I'm one of your Interns." The woman told her. "You know…..at the hospital." She then said as Sakura made a confused expression. "Oh Right!" Sakura said as she kind of laughed. "Um….Dr. Haruno. I have a question." The intern then said. Sakura stopped what she was doing and nodded to the intern. "Were you bribed to come and teach us?" She asked. Naruto heard this and looked over. "I…ummm…..Well…." "She was asked, and she decided to come, that's all." Naruto interrupted. Everyone looked at him; even Sakura.

As soon as a few seconds went by the group started to chatter and Naruto winked at Sakura, before going to talk back to the man in front of him. Sakura slightly blushed and looked away. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' She asked herself as she started to blush even more. 'It was just a wink damn it!' She then mentally yelled. "Alright let's start." Naruto yelled as he stood up. He looked at Sakura and held out a hand before looking at the group below. "Let's start with some basic ballroom maneuvers." He said. He looked at Sakura again, and she blinked. "Grab it." He then told her. "Oh…" She reached out and grabbed it. He pulled her close and put an arm around her waist. "Oh! That's bad Naruto." A woman said playfully. "No it's not, I'm teaching so it's allowed." He said playfully back.

"Why is it bad?" Sakura asked as they started to move. "Oh, it has to do with my "Thing" coming up." He told her before looking t the group again. "Ok let's start with just moving across the dance floor." He said. Then he started to move and brought Sakura along. "How do you know how to dance like this?" She asked as they danced around the stage. "Hinata taught me." He simply told her. "Hinata?" He nodded and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why her?" She then asked. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the group again. When they reached about 3 feet from the edge, he let go of her waist and spun her over.

"You understand?" He asked the group as Sakura regained her balance. They all nodded and he smiled. "Ok then, get on the stage and we'll start." He then said. Sakura fixed her hair as the group got on the stage and then Naruto got her attention. "Will you take it from here?" He asked. "I still got some things to do." She nodded and after a quick 'thanks', he jumped off the stage and went to go do his work. She smiled, turned around with a pivot and walked to the middle of the group. "Alright let's start with….." She stopped and counted the members of the small group.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12."

"Alright I got it." She then said after a moment of thinking. "Find a partner and practice what Naruto and I demonstrated." She said as she walked over to two people. She grabbed their arms and pulled them close into dancing position. "Alright…..and go!" They started dancing and she looked at the rest of the group. They all nodded and scrambled around for a partner. When they found them, they all started to dance and Sakura clapped for them. "Good job guys!" She yelled; getting everyone's attention. And I mean EVERYONE. Naruto looked over from the table he was setting up. Seeing Sakura help the dancers and cheer for them made him smile. 'She's changed…' He thought as he started on the table again. 'She's changed a lot…'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The week went by quickly. Each day, Sakura went to work and then taught the group more dancing tips alongside Naruto. They were even closer now. They were now friends again and Sakura was very happy. She didn't like the fact that they didn't speak for so many years, so it felt good to finally be his friend again. They spent the whole week dancing with them, but never got the chance to dance together again. Sakura hoped that they could dance when the real deal comes on Saturday.

When Friday came, Sakura and Ino decided to go out to a bar and drink a little. When they were done they left and stood at the entrance. "So Ino….You going to the spring ball thing?" Sakura asked as Ino took out her cell phone. "Yeah….You?" She asked back. Sakura nodded and Sakura raised a brow. "Strange…." She then said as she looked at her phone again. "But who am I kidding…..You've been really strange lately." Ino then said. "Oh yeah?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded and the sounds of loud chattering and talking were heard from the right. They both looked at Sakura gasped.

A group of people were talking to HIM. "Oh god….It's Naked guy…" Sakura mumbled. Ino raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "You mean Nori….right?" Ino asked. "Yeah, Yeah sure….Nori…" Sakura then mumbled. "Why are there so many people talking to him?" She asked. "Because he's popular…." Ino said as she looked at her cell again. Sakura blinked and saw Nori try to get away from a few questions and walk over to them, but another person grabbed him and started asking them. "Why is he so popular?" Sakura asked as she sipped her drink. "Ummm…I don't know…" Ino said sarcastically. "Maybe because…you know…..He's Hokage…"

What?

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at Ino. Then the next thing Ino heard was glass chatter on the ground and then she felt the glass fly everywhere at their feet. "Sakura what the hell?!" Ino yelled as Sakura's glass hit the ground. "HOW CAN HE BE HOKAGE!?" Sakura yelled at the blonde. "I don't know….he just is ok….why are you making such a big deal about it?" Ino asked as she almost dropped her phone. "Well…..what happened to Naruto and his dream?" Sakura then asked. "He gave up on his dream a long time ago…." Ino mumbled as Nori made his way over. "He…..what? Why?" Sakura asked. "I don't know Sakura, he just did….." Ino then said as she started walking away. "See you…"

"Hey babe….you wanna go to my place?" Nori asked as she turned around. "UGH! NO!" She yelled as she walked passed him; bumping his shoulder on the way. She walked down the dark street and soon bumped into someone. "Oh….Sorry." She mumbled as she went to go around. "Oh hey Sakura…" The person said. "Naruto?" She asked as she looked over. The blonde smiled along with her as soon as she did. "Oh sorry Naruto….I didn't think it was you." She then said. "Yeah it's ok." He said with a laugh. She smiled back and then realized they weren't alone. It wasn't just Nori next to her it was Hinata…..next to Naruto. "Oh….Hey Hinata…" Sakura said as she noticed the black haired Hyuuga. "Hi" Hinata said back. Sakura slightly smiled, but then it went away as she noticed something else.

They were holding hands…………

"Um….Naruto why…." She mumbled as she pointed to their hands. "You really did forget huh?" He asked. She nodded and he rolled his eyes. "Hinata is my fiancée….we're getting married next week…" He said as he presented Hinata to her with one hand. "Oh….." Sakura mentally gasped. She didn't want them to hear. It was almost like her world shattered, but she had no idea why. She could even feel her eyes start to water. "You two are….engaged?" She finally got out. Naruto nodded and Hinata blushed. "H-How long?" She then asked. "A couple months ago….I told you but you ignored me." Naruto told her. "So that was the "Thing" you were talking about?" Sakura asked. "Your wedding?"

He nodded and looked at Hinata. "Well we gotta go, see ya Sakura…." He started. He glared at Nori. "Nori…." He growled. Nori glared back and Naruto and Hinata started walking away. "Wait Naruto?" Sakura called. He turned around and Hinata looked over her shoulder. Sakura walked over. "Why…..why did you give up on becoming Hokage?" She asked in a whisper. His eyes widened for a moment then he smiled. "Because I lost something important to me." He said with a shrug. Then he nodded and turned around to go home again. Sakura's eyes then widened as well and they both were soon out of sight.

"Do you want me to take you home babe?" Nori asked as he walked over. "No……Just go away for a while…." She mumbled. He nodded and walked away after he kissed her cheek. She didn't care. She just focused on the fact that Naruto was engaged. It made her cry. She knelt down and sat on the ground sobbing. But why? Why would she cry? She sobbed in her hands and drenched them. 'Why Naruto……….' She thought as people walked by. 'Why………….'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next night was the spring ball. Everyone was there and dressed nice for the occasion. People danced to the ballroom music and the stage lit up with spotlight as Ten-Ten and Naruto made their way to the mic. Sakura was in a dress she found in her closet and stood in the middle of the crowd. She smiled as Naruto took the mic with a smile. "How's everyone tonight?"He asked. He got a lot of cheers as a response and smiled again. "Alright then….Me and Ten-Ten are the supervisors so if you all have questions ask us." He said into it. "Now Ten-Ten make your introduction." He then said, handing the mic to Ten-Ten. She smiled and took it as Naruto made his way off the stage.

Everyone clapped as she began to speak, and moments later a tap to her shoulder came. She looked to her left and smiled to the sight. "Hi Naruto." She said as he put his hands in his pocket. "Hey….You look nice." He told her as he looked at her dress. "Really? I found this dress in my closet, its so pret….ty…" She stopped as she saw that he was looking at her with a 'Please stop talking that fast' look. "S-Sorry…I just got a little excited…for…a…moment…there…" She then mumbled. "It's ok." Naruto said with a laugh. Just then, Ten-Ten finished her speech and the music and dancing began again.

"Care to dance?" Naruto asked with a hand out to her. She looked at his hand then him. "B-but wouldn't you rather dance with Hinata?" She asked. "She's at home. She couldn't make it." He told her. She blinked and looked at his hand again. Then with a gesture of his hand, she finally took it. He smiled and pulled her close and set a hand around her waist. "You ready?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Then they started dancing with the music and other dancers. They had a great time. Sakura almost forgot that he was soon to be wed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the ball, Naruto and Sakura decided to take a walk. "You know….we never got to finish that talk." Sakura said as she ate her ice-cream. He ate some of his and looked at the field they were walking by. "Yeah….we didn't…" He mumbled with a sigh. "Naruto……what happened?" She asked as she stopped walking. "What do you mean?" He asked back as he turned to face her. "You know…..what happened? How did we lose our friendship?" She asked. He looked at the ground to think for a moment. "Let's see……I dropped your cake…." "Did it really happen then?" She interrupted. He nodded and continued. "I came to your place with a cupcake and you got mad at me."

"Then you ran off upset, and I tried to explain to you but all you did was yell at me more." He stopped to eat more ice-cream. "Then you just passed out." "RIGHT! That's the last I remember." She interrupted. "Ok…..Then I woke you up a few minutes later and to make a long story short, you threw the tree at me and told me to never be your friend again." He took another bite of the ice-cream as Sakura's jaw nearly dropped. "I did all that?" She asked as he started walking again. "Yeah…..but it's fine now……" He said. "It's all in the past…." She shook her head and ran in front of him. "No it's not but-" "We're friends again right?" He interrupted. She took a moment to think and then nodded. "Yes of course…" She said. He smiled and held up the ice-cream. "Then here's to our new friendship." He then said.

She held her ice-cream up too, and said the same thing. Then they lightly put them together before taking another bite. "I know this might be a little weird to ask, but I want you to be there." Naruto said as he started walking. She started walking too and looked at him. "Be where?" She asked. "You know….the wedding…" He told her before taking another bite. "Oh…….yeah of course I'll go." She said. His ear twitched and he looked at her; ice-cream still in his mouth. "Say what?" He mumbled through the ice-cream. She giggled then finished hers with a nod. He finished his as well and she smiled. "I'd love to go Naruto."

"Re-really?" He asked as she started for the field. She turned around and nodded with a smile. He smiled and followed her into the field. "Beautiful night huh?" Sakura asked as they walked side by side. "Mm-Hm" Naruto said. She smiled and pushed his arm. "Tag…Your it." She said with a laugh as she started to run down the hill. "What is this, a game of Tag now?" Naruto asked as he ran after her. "Yeah!" She yelled back as he approached. He held out a hand and came inches away from her back, then he tripped. "WHOA!" He fell on top of her and they both started rolling down the hill together.

They finally stopped, when they hit a rock. "Ow…" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her head. Naruto chuckled and rubbed his head as well as he looked down on her. "You're on top of me…" She then mumbled. "Heh….I know…" He mumbled back as he set his hand back down. He looked down to her and smiled. "I'm sorry I told you to never be my friend again." Sakura said as he seemed to move a bit closer. "It's ok…we're friends now…..ri...ght…." Then it happened. They were kissing. 'Naruto…..what are you………' That's all Sakura could think, as she melted into the kiss. He pulled away quickly and stood up. "Sorry…I didn't mean it…" He mumbled as he started to walk away. Sakura sat up and sighed. 'It was good while it lasted….'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday morning Sakura woke up and looked around the room. It was dark. She sat up and looked at the door. 'Was it a dream?' She thought as she stood up. "BABE!" Nori yelled from the outside of the door. "Naked guy……." Sakura mumbled as she locked the door. She turned around and walked over to the closet. She opened the door and looked on the floor. Her dress from last night was folded in the dirty hamper and had grass and Ice-cream stains. 'So it wasn't a dream…….' She thought as she started to put her regular clothes on. When she finished, she sighed and looked at the floor. 'I really am falling in love with him aren't I?'

"Babe you ok in there?" Nori asked again. She walked over to the door and set a hand on the handle. "Before he gets married…..I want to do one more thing…" She mumbled to herself. She then opened the door and looked at Nori. "Nori…..We're over." She mumbled as she walked by him. She walked over to the front door and grabbed the handle. "You…You can't dump me! I'm the Hokage!" He yelled. She frowned and looked over. "You're not even supposed to be Hokage!" She yelled back. "Naruto is!!" She then turned around and left the apartment.

She left the apartment and seemed to forget that she was mad. She just walked down the street with a smile on her face. She then saw a girl in the distance crying, and two small boys running away from her holding what seemed to be her doll. Sakura smiled again and took the doll right out of the boy's hand and when she walked by the girl, she gave it to her and continued walking. Some people that knew her saw this and gasped at the sight. "Did you see that?" One whispered. "Yea I did, that's very unusual….she's been TOO nice lately" The other whispered back. Sakura heard this but didn't show that she did.

She then gave an old man a large amount of money and wished him luck with his life. This surprised people even more. She smiled at people as she walked by and soon turned the corner to a small shop. "May I help you?" The woman asked from the counter. "Yes you may." Sakura said as she held up another wad of money. She slammed it on the counter and raised an eyebrow. "Umm…Yes of course…follow me." The woman said as she grabbed the money. Sakura smiled and followed her to the back.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura walked down the street after her trip to that shop. Her hair was now back up to her shoulders, and she had a whole new outfit. Not much different but her boots were back. She walked up Naruto's apartment complex and soon came to his door. Then she reached up and knocked on it. She waited a few seconds, and then the door finally opened. "Hi Naru….Hinata…" Sakura said; a little disappointed. "Hi…." Hinata said back with a yawn. She was in her night gown and looked as if she had just woken up. "Um…Is Naruto home?" Sakura asked. "No….He's out with the best man looking for a tux." Hinata told her. "He's so picky….and the wedding is tomorrow…" She then mumbled. "Tomorrow? I thought it was like….next week?" Sakura said as Hinata went to close the door. "No we changed the date…..see you…" Hinata said before closing the door.

Sakura breathed in deeply and turned around. "Tomorrow…….no…"She mumbled as she started walking down the stairs. "This can't be…." "Hey umm Sakura…." A voice said as she walked out. She looked up and frowned to the sight. "What do you want Naked guy?" She asked. "I just wanted to tell you that I left your stuff from my place in your apartment." He told her. She nodded. "Thank you Nori……." She mumbled before walking off. He nodded and went his own way. Soon she reached her apartment and went to walk inside. But something stopped her. Her thoughts. 'This is wrong………..' She thought as her hand hovered over the handle. 'He………He's not supposed to get married to her………….'

'He's….supposed to marry………..' She stopped thinking as she shook her head and walked inside. 'I can't think that way…..He's my friend….I'm supposed to be happy for him.' She thought as she put her pajamas on. She sighed deeply and sat in her bed. "I', just going to go to bed a little early…" She mumbled as she fell back. She closed her eyes and sleep soon came over her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Sakura sat on a bed in the un-call room and stared at the wall. She held a cup of coffee and rarely took a sip. Then the door opened and a nurse walked inside. But not just any nurse. It was Ino. "Hey Sakura, come on. You've got another patient to talk to." Ino said as the door opened all the way. Sakura looked up and sighed. "Do I have to?" She asked as she slowly stood up. "Yes you do." Ino told her. Sakura sighed again and grabbed the clipboard before walking away. Ino shook her head and shut the door to follow her.

Sakura approached the patient in the small room and smiled. "Hello I'm Dr. Haruno." She said as she shook the person's hand. "Hello, my daughter keeps complaining that her ear hurts." The woman said as she pointed to the girl next to her. Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at the young girl. She smiled and Sakura took an ear examination devise. She stuck it into the girl's ear for a moment and then looked at the mother. "Ear infection, have her take a certain medicine at the counter and she'll be fine." She said as she wrote a note on a piece of paper. She gave the paper to the mother and they both said thank you and left.

Sakura sighed again and sat down on the bed. "Hey!" Ino yelled as she came through the door. Sakura jumped and looked over. "Wha…What?" She asked. "I have to go to Hinata and Naruto's wedding so I'll see you later." Ino said as she closed the door. Sakura blinked and then stood up. "SHIT! I FORGOT!" She yelled as she ran out. She ran out of the hospital with a quick goodbye to her interns and soon was on her way to the chapel.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura ran by the chapel entrance and ran inside. She looked around and panted heavily. Then fixing her doctor's coat she walked through the chapel and nodded to the guest. She soon came to a room and heard the girls talking to Hinata. She rolled her eyes and moved on. Then she soon came to the groom's room. She inhaled a deep breath and peered in to see if his friend were in there. But just her luck. It was only him. She gulped and went inside. When she shut the door, he jumped and turned around. "Oh….Hey Sakura…" He mumbled as she smiled. "H-Hi…Naruto." She mumbled back. "Did you need anything?" He asked as he started to fix his tie.

"No……I j-just wanted to wish you luck…" She said as she held back a few tears. He smiled and nodded before looking in the mirror again. "Should be me…." She then mumbled. He stopped messing with his tie and turned around. "What?" He asked. "Hinata shouldn't be the one that's getting in a dress over there….." She then said as he walked over. "Naruto……….Why did you give up on becoming Hokage?" She asked. "I told you….because I lost something important…." "Tell me what it was!" She interrupted. She immediately looked away and started crying. "You…." He then said. Her eyes widened and she looked at him. "Me?"

"Look Sakura….I've moved on…..You've moved on….You have Nori and I have Hinata ok?" He said as he started walking away. "No wait!" She yelled as she grabbed his arm. "Naruto I love you! I should be the one in that dress! I should be the one getting ready to stand under the altar!" She yelled uncontrollably. He just stood there for a second and looked at the ground. "Sakura……….I loved you once…..In the past but…..you shattered my hopes of being with you…..of being Hokage….." He mumbled. "But after you did that, Hinata she was there, and she told me that she loved me…"

"So you just became her boyfriend?" Sakura interrupted. "Naruto! That's not true love when you're desperate like that!" She yelled. "Desperate?!" He yelled back. "Yes Naruto! You can't just go and tell someone that you love them and expect them to love you back unless they have felt the same for a really long time!" Sakura yelled. "Well look at what you're doing now!" Naruto yelled. "But I've loved you a very long time Naruto.-" "What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked.

"Just a couple days ago, you were the scariest and bitchiest person on the planet. Everyone at the hospital, your interns, the nurses, surgeons, doctors, you name it! They were all afraid of you! Hinata was afraid of you. Your only friend was Ino only because she was the 2nd bitchiest! Everyone was scarred of you and now look! You're nice…..sweet….you do things with people and now all of a sudden you love me?"

She blinked and started to shake her head as tears began to flow. "No…..That can't be me…." She mumbled. "Naruto no…..That's not me." She said. "Yes it is, I can prove it…" He said. "But I do love you! I really do! Hinata can't be with you!" She said as more tears fell. "You should of thought about that 14 years ago Sakura…." He mumbled as he pointed to the door. "Leave….I need to finish getting ready." He then said. She looked up with a tear soaked face and nodded. "O-Ok……" She mumbled as she walked over to the door. She looked back over and grabbed the handle. "I love you…..I really do…" She said before walking out. He looked over and shook his head before going back to his tie.

Sakura walked out of the room and just let her tears out as she walked to the benches. She sat down on one and started to ball in her palms. Then a tap was felt on her shoulder and she looked up. A woman was standing there with a smile. "Hello….can I sit here." She asked. Sakura nodded and she scooted over so the woman could sit. "Thank you." The woman said as she sat down. She looked over and saw that Sakura was still crying. 'I think she's learned her lesson….' She thought as she tapped her shoulder again. Sakura blinked and looked over. "Wha-" She was interrupted as the woman poked her forehead. She blinked again and then passed out and hit the bench with a loud thunk.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sakura-Chan?' A voice asked as she felt her body being shaken. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. "N-Naruto?" She asked as she started to open them wider. He helped her sit up and she rubbed her eyes. When everything was clear her eyes widened. "Naruto! YOU'RE YOUNG!" She yelled as she hugged him. "Um....Not really….Konahamaru is young…" He mumbled. "NO! I mean you're a teenager again!" She yelled as she pulled away. "Agai-" He was interrupted as she kissed him. His eyes shot wide and she pulled away. "I love you!" She yelled. "That's a little weird…..I drop your cake….You act like you wanna kill yourself….and now….you love me?" He asked.

She nodded and then kissed him again. "Please tell me you love me too right?" She then asked. "Well, yeah of course….this is just so sudden…" He mumbled. She smiled again and hugged him. "Thank god…." She whispered, mostly to herself. He blinked and then hugged her back after he took in the shock. Then after a few seconds someone came from behind. "Is everything ok?" They asked. Sakura looked over and stood up; pulling Naruto along with her. "Go away Hinata, me and Naruto are leaving…" She said as she stormed off. Hinata blinked and Naruto waved as he walked away with the pinkette.

"So Sakura….where are we going?" He asked. "Home…." She told him. "We don't need a cake anymore, I have you and that's all that matters." She then said. "Heh…Alright…I love you too by the way." Naruto then said. "I know………"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~14 Years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stood in a small kitchen and cleaned up the counter. Then she turned around holding a baby's bottle and started walking. "Look out mom!" A small girl yelled as she ran by. Sakura nearly dropped the bottle and smiled. "Have fun Hikari." She yelled as the girl ran out the door. "Aww Did I miss her?" A voice asked. Sakura turned and saw Naruto walking over. "Yes you did, but you can still catch up." She told him before receiving his kiss. "Alright….I'll catch her. See you later Hun love you!" He yelled as he ran over to the door. "Good luck catching her lord Hokage…" She mumbled as she turned around. She smiled at a small baby sitting in a high chair and smiled. "Oh Hanako I didn't forget about you……"

And they lived happily ever after^^


End file.
